The Seven Deadly Sins of Courtney
by edwardandbella4evah
Summary: Pride, Greed, Jealousy, Wrath, Sloth, Glutton and Lust; is there any better way to sum up our dear CIT?
1. Pride

Everybody had always accused her of being proud.

And why shouldn't she have pride in herself? She was beautiful, a top violinist, future valedictorian and envied by everyone. Her accomplishments were the core of her pride.

Every competition she entered, she had to win first place: she had a special motto 'if you don't come in first, don't come in at all.' Consequently, she won every single competition she entered. Whether it be debates, or pageants (of course, this was when she was much littler, and unaware of the sexism and downright shallowness behind it), or her gymnastics meet, or the math competition; they were all the same, she made sure to crush the competition and come on top either way.

Maybe, with all of these competitions, she was probably lacking in school? Such was not the case; this student was getting top marks in her class, in the school even, was student council president (three years straight) and had her goals set on either being senator or a top notch lawyer.

So, maybe, with all the work she was doing, she had to be some sort of saint, or overly friendly person that everybody looked up to and liked.

This, however, was most definitely not the case.

Little to nobody liked her. Respected her, and feared her power, almost definitely. Anybody in the school could clearly see how great she was, accomplishment-wise. It was too bad those accomplishments was what made her so nasty a person.

To anybody who tried to be her friend, she immediately started to brag and boast of her accomplishments, to a point where nobody could stand to listen to her anymore and all but ran away from her. To say she was discouraged would be an outright lie; she didn't care if she had any friends, or bothered to like her.

She was going somewhere.

She didn't need anybody.

She only had to rely on herself, and that was that. Nobody else could tell her otherwise, and she was the only thing that mattered to her.


	2. Wrath

**I loved this one ;) Enjoy, and critique is highly appreciated. Also, if you liked Prinzessin, please read and review my short one-shot 'Faith'. You'll like it.**

She had the anger of a harpy, a cheated-on wife, a sumo wrestler, a national kick boxer, and a mental person all combined. When she really decided to release all this anger…it was much worse.

The girl had an indescribable, unidentifiable temper. No one could tell when she would release it, how she would release it, how much of it she would release and who the poor victim would be. She usually saved the worst of it for people that continuously pissed her off; but nobody had _really_ seen the true anger she possessed.

Sure, there were those random little snippets of harsh comments and rude words; "Leshawna, if your 'booty' got any more 'bootylicious', I can personally guarantee you your own private classroom."

And the snaps of annoyance and anger: "Lindsay! I said to buy four packs of _streamers_, not _wieners_! What on earth are we going to do with wieners at a pep rally!"

And the crabbiness that came a couple of days, every month: "Beth. Get the hell out of my face before I sue you for invading my bubble."

But all of that were pretty minor examples of the anger she truly possessed. In fact, nobody had _really_ seen her true anger before.

At least…not until her boyfriend showed up, late, in the middle of class, and dropped a gigantic pack of jumbo condoms, saying, "Here, Babe. I remember you saying last night how we needed a couple more of these. No need to thank me, it's my pleasure." With those words spoken he planted a kiss on her head and walked to his seat, oblivious to her tomato-red face and gaping mouth.

After class, everyone crowded around the commons to see what would go down; people could smell blood in the air. She calmly marched up to her boyfriend, snatched the earphones out of his ear, and slapped him straight across the face.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! NOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL PROBABLY THINKS I'M SOME KIND OF A SLUT WITH A FUCKING HORNY BOYFRIEND! MY CHANCES AT LAW IS RUINED! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO REMEMBER THIS, AND RUIN MY POLITICAL CAREER AND—"

The whole crowd, who had been cowering in fear the whole time, watched in amazement as the boy carefully planted his lips upon her raging mouth. Immediately the room had fallen silent. When the couple broke apart, he merely smirked at her, and told her he loved her.

She rolled her eyes, and walked away.


	3. Sloth

**Sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of writers block. Enjoy :) Rate and review with your honest opinions, please.**

Courtney was no sloth.

She knew that. Everybody knew that. Duncan especially knew that.

In high school, she had turned in all her work at least a day early. She always kept active with a million different extracurricular activities, violin lessons, volleyball, swimming, lacrosse, indoor track and so many more it would indeed make a person's head spin. On vacations, and even their honeymoon, Duncan remembered her never wanting to just stay in the hotel room, and relax, and maybe just take it easy and lay around for a day in their pajamas…or lack-thereof.

But no, of course she wouldn't allow such an atrocity as that. She dragged the reluctant newlywed out the door at eight in the morning with magic words like 'volcanoes' and 'beaches' and 'hula lessons'. Even though he wanted to just hold her in her arms to make her stop all the crazy obsessing, he smiled as he watched her gracefully dance along with the island natives. The coconut bra and the very wispy sarong didn't hurt, either.

Every minute of the day, the girl had to be doing _something_. It was unbelievable. She woke up at five-thirty to go for a morning jog, followed by a cool-down run in the park. Then came a shower, and breakfast, and reviewing her clients for the day. At nine thirty she scowled at her husband, still snoring peacefully in bed, and pulled at his legs until he fell off the bed and stepped, grumbling, into the shower. At ten she neatly did her hair and make-up in front of the mirror, chatting with her husband as he got dressed not too far from her. She ignored his attempts at getting her back into bed, and to try and take it easy for a day, and got dressed in her business suit. The day at the office was nothing special, a few clients here, a five-thousand dollar court case won in her honor, lunch with her boss. At five she drove to the community center and taught violin lessons for an hour before driving to the animal shelter and volunteering for a little while. At seven she went back home and started dinner before Duncan arrived. At eight they ate, and then she cleaned up while he started the laundry. At around ten, they went to bed, and even then she was restless, mumbling things about work and her schedule in her sleep.

So that was why, on a perfectly normal Tuesday morning, Duncan was wondering why exactly Courtney hadn't pulled him out of bed yet. The hour of ten had come and gone, and the only thing he could hear was silence. Where was Courtney?

He sat up slowly, rubbing his dreary eyes and trying to get the sleep out of them. However, there was something gripping his arm. Looking down, he noticed that it was his wife; sound asleep with both her arms clutched around his. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, he shifted to his side, staring at her intently. What was she still doing home? His large hand found her rumpled head and stroked it gently. "Court?"

"Mhm?" she hummed sleepily, not opening her eyes.

"What're you still doing home…? Shouldn't you be at work?" he inquired quietly, sensing that something was off.

"Work…called in sick this morning…too tired…" His eyebrows knotted further, knowing that even when she was stick she still managed to put on a good face and tough it out.

"Are you okay, Princess…?" he asked quietly, stroking her disheveled hair.

"Mhm…" she tiredly hummed. "I just need to sleep for a little…"

"Well…alright…" Moving his hand from her head, he stood, flexing his back muscles in the process. Giving her one more glance of worry, he walked out of the room, figuring his wife would be alright soon; he knew that all her work would eventually catch up with her, one day. She just needed a day to sleep it out, that was all.

When he got back from work, she hadn't yet moved from her same position in the morning. He ordered dinner, yet she still refused to quit sleeping. He brushed it off, again.

However, over the course of the next couple of days, she remained in the house, either in bed, sleeping, with her hands resting on her stomach, or on the couch, blankly staring at the TV. Frankly, he didn't know what the matter with her was. Was she sick? Was she going through some sort of depression? Had something bad happened?

On Thursday afternoon, he got off work early and sat next to her laid head on the couch. It only took a few moments before she moved her head on his lap, allowing him to stroke her hair, unnoticing the strange look he was giving her.

"Courtney…"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You've been acting…kind of out of character these past couple days."

"Yes, I'm alright. No need to worry. I've just been feeling rather out of sorts lately, and need to take some time to relax." His eyebrows furrowed further.

"Are you sure? Did something happen?" She twitched a little, however regained her composure and nodded.

"I'm quite sure. Nothing happened, honest." He nodded, although the twitch from before gave him reason to doubt her words. However, he brushed the feeling aside and decided he would give her a couple of days to get back on track.

By Monday, he was annoyed, seeing her in bed, not even bothering to call in sick to work anymore. She hadn't gotten out of bed for twenty-four hours, and he was damn sick of it. He was going to force her out of this funk, and he was going to do it right now. He marched over to her and shook her shoulder, grumbling at her to wake up. She remained in bed, muttering a hum of refusal. He scowled, reaching over, lifting her up on his shoulder and carrying her to the bathroom. She was wide awake now, yelling at him to put her down this instant or there would be hell to pay.

He payed her no attention, put her into the shower, and turned it on, causing her to scream because her clothes were still on, and the water was cold. He walked over to her closet and pulled out one of her suits, marching back over to the bathroom and rolling his eyes at her string of curses. When she finished her shower, he handed her a towel and ignored the glare she was giving him. Upon handing her the suit, she faltered.

"Put it on," he ordered.

"No."

"Put the damn suit on, Courtney. You're going to work." Her eyes got wide, but then narrowed, challenging him.

"I said, no. I'm not going back there." With a cry of frustration he threw the suit to the floor and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why won't you tell me what happened? I know something's wrong, so just cut the crap and tell me already! I'm sick and tired of you moping around the house, like your mother died or something! Get your ass up already and work! What the fuck could possibly be the matter with you that you aren't even yourself anymore!" During his yelling the tears had started rolling down her cheeks, and her shoulders shook with sobs.

"Answer me, dammit!" he yelled, shaking her harder.

"I'm pregnant!" His eyes widened and he let go of her, letting her fall to the floor and cry."

"What?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant….and, the doctor said…if I keep overworking myself…I might hurt the baby, our baby…I don't want to hurt our baby, Duncan…I don't want to have a miscarriage just because I worked too hard…" she covered her face and the sobs continued to rack her body, and her husband immediately felt guilty, crouching down beside her and hugging her tightly.

"Shh…Princess, it's alright…I get it now, I completely get it…why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I was scared…I didn't know what to say…" He kissed her head and rubbed gentle circles in her back, murmuring comforting words until the sobs gradually lessened.

"It's alright, Court…I know, you're scared. You just scared the hell outta me, just now, too. But you can't just stop your life out of fear…I promise you, the baby will be fine if you do some honest, hard work. Just, don't overwork yourself. After work, you don't have to volunteer all the time…I'll cook dinner for a change. Just take it easy…but you don't have to become a total sloth." She sniffled, looking up at him.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

With that said, she grabbed her suit, was ready in an hour, and left for work.


End file.
